Ones own reality
by DracoRunner
Summary: Ive ran from my past, ignored my future... And for what its worth i dont really regret it. Im here now and i wont waste this second chance! Its time for Alex Hunter to make his mark! Lets Go!
My name is Alex Hunter, heir to Hunter Industries. But before that i was simply known as James Smith heir to my dirty socks and backpack… that is before i died that day. Waking up to live a new life, in a world similar yet different to my old one. I honestly think it's fate's way of giving me another chance but at the same time giving me a curse. As i stated before my name is now Alex Hunter and i'm next in line to inherit my family's business. Their business dealing with technology and other stuff that flies over my head. Another american corporation trying to overtake everything with capitalism… that's the correct term right?

Anyways to make things short i had a pretty bad previous life but now i'm living a simply better one… with a set of new problems i really don't want to bring up. To think i was jealous of all those rich kids before, honestly it's a huge miracle i kept my memory otherwise i'm pretty sure i would have ended up as a snob. Ah i'm rambling aren't i… well to put my current situation into view i'm currently watching a movie in my own private theater and no you didn't hear me wrong. Place was huge and honestly made me feel extremely lonely at times, however today i didn't mind for what played before me.

"Ahhhhhh!" The woman creamed as she was forced towards a wall. A slimy green all to familiar looking creature was slower making its way towards her. The drool leaked from its mouth as it made its way towards its prey. The woman could only wait for her demise as the creator drew closer.

"BAM!" A sudden gunshot rang out sending the creators bodily fluids all over the redheaded woman. Standing behind the creature leaning on the door from was our main hero flashing a dazzling smile as he held the gun out. He had just made it in time to save her. Que final scene with them posing sexual together and tease the final kiss before the credits appear and put the film in end.

"As always the same type of ending yet decent effects and believable deaths." I said more to myself. To explain what i've seen would be simply and easy to tell anyone from my old world. It was a obvious but cool imitation of my worlds Aliens minus the predator. Finding such a gem in this world kept me from breaking in more ways than one. It served as a reminder that i have been given a second chance and i shouldn't waste it. Yet obvious me sitting here and watching a silly flick shows how much determination i had in that goal.

"Master Alex your ride has arrived" A voice stated by my side. I turned and addressed Baxter my butler of sorts. He stood tall in a prim black suit, white undershirt and black tie. The whole package of typical head butler. If anything i would call his seemingly snow white hair odd as he is not old to my current knowledge.

"I'll be right out." I stated as i made my way towards my room, "Just need to change into something more presentable/comfortable." I walked towards my closet with the simple goal to get ready. I opened up my wardrobe and was meet with a simple mirror to use to measure my appeal ratings. Woooo like i give a hoot, unlike others i know. My messy black short hair with red highlights was a complete mess becoming not so short as they obscured my green eyes. My simple white T-shirt was a mess and the black cargo pants had way too many holes. I was also shoeless… Eh i couldn't care less.

"Master may i suggest-" I cut him off before he could say more. This was an old game i was determined not to play today.

"No need i'll just go with the usual." I pulled out a black short sleeve with a dragon design as well as a red short sleeved jacket. With that i got a simple blue jeans with normal non-design black sneakers. I know i dress to impress. After getting dressed i made my way out of my house and was greeted with the stereotypical black limousine. Baxter was already by the door awaiting me to get in. I bid him a nod and a quiet thank you before he closed the door. The car started and we were now on our way to the airport.

Now i know what you may be thinking. What reason do i have to going to the airport, well the answer to that is that the director of the movie i just watched is currently Heading towards France to shoot his new movie at a top secret location. And me being a avid fan of his work with money at my disposal i decided to take a secret inside look to his future movie.

"Next stop Kadic Academy! Im coming for you James Finson!" I couldn't help the mad cackle that followed suit. Whats wrong with a little fun once and a while?

 **To be continued...**

 **And i give you the first chapter to what i think to be a great start. I really don't know i just started watching the show after sooooooo long and was like hey i wanna write something with this! Im working on the 2nd chapter now as i felt like it's a good place to end here. Welp here's to me creating something you will all enjoy.**


End file.
